


线

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	线

“七濑，晚饭是你喜欢的苹果派哦。”母亲对着西野比划手势，脸上是一贯的笑容。自西野记事起，母亲的笑就始终是这样，让西野觉出慈爱，也就顺便洞悉了那慈爱之后的另一种情绪——母亲觉得亏欠她。亏欠和爱像是并立而行的两种情绪，被同时烙印在薄薄一张锡纸的正反两面，就算是精准如西野情绪那样的刀尖也无法将任一方完整地剖开而保持另一方的完整。  
西野从不因生来失聪责怪母亲，她觉得命运这样的东西，是不归母亲掌控的，也不归她掌控，但是究竟归谁掌控，你要是问西野，她却也回答不上来，她很难完全相信另一个具体的个体，把他奉为自己的神祗。如果可以，她将会这样孤独而完整地过完一生，这对于她这样的孩子是最好的活法，她知道这个，爸爸妈妈也知道这个。  
所以爸爸妈妈努力工作，好让她衣食无忧，最好的玩具，进口的零食，精装的书籍，只要她需要，都是伸手就来。所以西野觉不出珍惜，也觉不出什么是触不可及，她被夺去了声色的广阔世界，却用人偶和糖霜为自己营造了另一个小世界，她无所畏惧地蜷缩在这世界的角落，聚光灯打在正中央，角落的暗影却令她安心，更何况眼前这一切都是她的，她有恃无恐到完全不需要像其他孩子一样，在身体真正舒展开的日子里疑惑地凝视自己新鲜到陌生的关节，生恐上面缠了细细的丝线。  
西野看着眼前的碟子，小小一块苹果派，母亲细心地用模具压出了花纹。鼻尖已经充溢甜香，西野闭上了眼睛。面粉、牛奶、鸡蛋、砂糖、新鲜的青翠的苹果……西野站起身来，冲向洗手间，对着洗手槽呕吐不止。  
胃酸对着食管伸手，逐渐攀爬上咽喉，被灼热感烫伤，西野在扭开水龙头的时候总算哭了起来，哭对于聋哑人来说是种示众，她听不到自己的声带在震动，发出不规则的声响，但是白石听得到。  
白石，白石。如果她愿意，西野愿意奉她为神祗，全心全意地，不去试着让她将石头变为面包，不去让她承接自己从高空坠落的灵魂，更不会向路西法献出哪怕一丝一毫的精神。  
这样想的时候她就已经是神了，西野顺着洗手间的墙壁滑坐下去，后脑勺一路磕碰着墙壁，她想象钝器敲击那里会是什么感觉。她先是跪倒在地，然后面朝前倒下去，小脑那里的骨头粉碎，五官却永远宁静，月光从厕所的窗口洇进来，她光滑且逐渐冰冷的后颈收集那光，却再也不能回暖。  
西野今年十九岁，随着父母来到纽约之后体重掉了十千克，之前的衣服空荡荡地垂挂在身上，锁骨更突出了，相比之前或许更能令白石留恋，西野不确定。

白石折磨她，用线条好看的手指钳住她的下颌，迫使她侧过脸去，然后毫不温柔地吻她，路过她的肩头，垂头撕咬她的锁骨，像是一头什么兽。西野张大了口无声地喘息，桌前还放着她刚刚画的T恤图案，舞蹈队参加舞蹈大赛用的，她还有心修改，但白石独断专行，是她的暴君，说就这个了，无关紧要，我们有更要紧的事要做。西野凝视着那握在一起的两只手，象征什么……友谊团结之类的，都是些美好正常的东西，多么可笑，不正常的两个人用最浅的诚意就能搞出这样的象征。杯子里的普洱茶大概还是温的，茶叶已经泡过了，通通沉了底，用一种暧昧的色彩凝视着西野即将经历的沉沦…白石来的时候，没有漂浮上来的茶梗。西野闷哼一声，白石松开右手，扯过床上的枕头，垫在西野小腹下面。  
这里，这里都是红的，是我的指印。白石喃喃地这么说着，手指在西野腿根那里游移，不知道自己讲话的时候西野其实听不到，只能感受到她手上的动作，她的手指到哪里，哪里就瑟缩着打颤，又完全躲不开。白石进去的时候俯身上来，咬住西野几乎要滴出血的耳尖，手指一点一点地按过不安分的潮热之处，寻找着敏感点。不是第一次跟西野做，却每次都要重新找上一遍，西野喘息着，知道白石没记性，并不是不心甘情愿，那样的念头出来的当下却还是想要挣扎，结果被白石扣住了腿根，刚才还温柔的手指这下却像是想要把她捉紧到淌出血来。西野一下子没了力气，呜咽着蜷起腰，把自己往白石怀里送，需要安慰的地方有好几处，白石却什么都不给她。西野想白石不像是人偶，也不是糖霜，她再怎么想要，也得不到，她若是把她当成神祗去追随，会因为太过愚钝而惹得神祗厌烦。  
所以她再也不喜欢糖霜和玩偶了。  
西野从洗手间出来，父母担心的眼神像是四束强光，顶住她的脚步，让她不由自主慢了下来，觉得自己被照得通透。好在白石是她最阴暗的秘密，即使是这样也不现身，于是虽然动作缓慢，但西野还是回到了自己的房间。  
情况不太对，她已经不需要糖霜和玩偶，她长大了，那些都可以换掉，换一个白石麻衣。可是要怎么得到一个白石麻衣？西野躺在床上盯着天花板空想，舌已经把硬糖舔舐成薄薄一片，漫不经心地用舌尖去抵那甜蜜之刃的侧面，然后口腔里顺利地充满了铁的味道，西野站起身来，打开房门，重新冲向洗手间。  
纽约很好，建筑一等一的棒，高层的水压也足够，不像在日本乡间时候越往高处去越扭扭捏捏不肯露头的水，西野漱了十几遍才漱尽了红色，连血丝都不剩下，于是用手背擦去唇上挂着的水珠。心想只有水压足够这一点让她满意，因为那能洗净她的血迹。可是如果留在日本，她能够触碰到白石，还要什么水压，干脆什么都可以抛弃，想了一会儿又觉得这种斤斤计较的想法实在是太夸张。  
“你——不要——计算。”田地里的水稻日夜吸食着水流，窸窸窣窣地拔节，被蝉鸣和水汽浸染过几次的白石麻衣站在田埂上，刘海和眼睛都雾蒙蒙的，对着西野缓慢地比出这样的手势，大概是对着手语课本学到的。白石用的是最基本的讲法，西野却一瞬间能猜到她在说什么——别去计算，白石从一开始就不打算与她平等，白石等不到犹犹豫豫才牵手、进而相爱的阶段，对白石而言，不打穿骨节、穿上锁链便不叫做爱，她庆幸自己是这一场战争的幸存者，因为她比西野先动了手。以至于现在西野只能用拳头狠狠地砸水槽，砸到手指通红，像是分别时候白石通红的眼眶，她们本该融为一体，然后永远地互相撕扯。  
这么想着，西野开始犹犹豫豫地怨恨起父母来，被调到纽约也不提前讲一声，甚至都没有问过她的意见，好像一切都那么的理所当然。可是那很小的恨意犹犹豫豫冒了尖，西野学得很快，明白了什么是恨之后，发觉被自己豢养在心脏角落的庞大的、相反的情感。  
西野试探性地敲击心脏，砰砰砰砰，后者不受影响，镇定地继续跳动。世界如常运转，心脏如常跳动，心率多少…每分钟六十次到八十次…西野没有心情去数，想要在洗手间住下，往浴缸里灌满水，泡到全身都起了褶皱，到了那个时候划开手腕，红色跳动一下就是1，具体可见的心跳，然后她得到永生，在天上盘旋着看白石，好叫她夜不能寐、额上生冷。  
是迟来的青春期吧，你只见过一个白石、所以以为白石是世界了吧。西野站在聚光灯下，耐心地看着蜷缩在角落的自己，温柔劝解，把你不需要的玩偶和糖霜拿出去，换来第二个、第三个白石麻衣就好了。什么都会过去，你总会成长。  
西野那个时候不听爸爸的、也不听妈妈的，但自己的话还是听的。于是她把那些日本手制娃娃送给楼下泳池边穿着比基尼的白皮肤小女孩，她的眼睛碧蓝、头发金黄，脑袋上顶着一副心形的墨镜，像是电影里的洛丽塔。  
西野用昂贵的玩偶和过量的甜蜜俘获了那女孩，她毫不娴熟地张开口与西野接吻，被西野压在沙发上的时候脸颊通红，西野拿了抱枕垫在她身下，毫不留情地贯穿她，指尖染血，动作生硬。西野用另只手钳住女孩的下颌，不经意间看见自己手腕上细细的线，西野疑惑地看向手臂关节，那是一道黑黑的、漂浮不定的线，像刀刃般锋利，让西野在痛的同时感到了自身的生存，她沿着线的方向看过去，大概贯穿了墙壁，再远就看不见了。  
西野平静地起身，指尖上的血液已经凝固，留下硬壳般的触感。她一向知道爱并不干净，不知道没有爱却会显得更加肮脏。她大概明白了那线的另一端挂在谁的五指上，白白净净的指尖勾一勾，她就要皮开肉绽随之起舞。  
她从那天起开始看到了线。

那个日本女孩很古怪的，她的玩偶里锁着死者的灵魂，她的甜蜜都掺杂着砒霜。  
这样的谣言流传起来的时候，西野毫不在乎，她在房间里跳房子，顺着线的方向走，前进一步，再前进一步，过了一点点，踩线了。西野猜白石一定在远方对着她勾了勾手指，线才会突然走偏了方向。  
她很疼痛，黑色的线把她越缠越紧，过了这个八月白石就二十岁了。二十岁的白石麻衣手上也还是掌握着那些线，西野有些走了神，二十岁的白石麻衣会是什么样？她像是最甜蜜的少女，所有人都想要偷走她的一根头发酿酒，所有人都双手向她奉上爱意，只要她愿意，她甚至能在别人额上用火漆烙印。而我，西野伸出双手，看着自己接近透明的指尖，我全身都被她的烙印覆盖了。我遇见她太早了，以至于我什么都没有，只能奉上自身，pocky融化的顶端、带着榛仁的那口冰激凌、奶油蛋糕上那颗成色很好的樱桃，都是些一触碰就融化的东西，十九岁的西野当时不懂这些东西不坚牢。二十岁的白石该会把她忘了吧，忘了自己指尖上还挂着那些线，她会奔跑着张开双臂拥抱另外一个人，然后西野就在她那些大开大合的动作里享受凌迟般的痛楚。  
原来我早已经二十岁了，西野想。白石，叫她一生永不能遂意的白石，用暴力往她的眼里镶嵌爱、往她的心底种植爱，令她一旦学会了辨认爱，便在爱做的棺材里越陷越深。  
二十岁原来是这样的年纪。西野这么想着，感到了些许安慰。八月，她的房间水压足够，冷气充盈，西野闭上双眼，觉得周身越来越暖。


End file.
